L'autre monde
by mangafana
Summary: one-shot. Spoiler de la saison 3 de Torchwood et saison 4 de Docteur Who. Yaoï JHxIJ. Jack a perdu son grand amour mais alors qu'il se saoul dans un bar, il a une idée ... Ianto doit bien être vivant dans une autre dimension, comme Pete, non ?


Auteur : Mangafana

Source : Torchwood et docteur who

Titre : l'autre monde

Disclaire : rien n'est à moi.

J'ai écrit cette fic en 2 jours et je ne l'ai pas vraiment relu, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographe. Cette fic fait un spoil de la saison 3 de Torchwood.

Bonne lecture.

Ça faisait trois mois que Jack avait quitté définitivement la terre. Trois mois qu'il avait tout perdu … par sa faute. S'il n'avait pas décidé d'aller voir les 4 5 6, Ianto ne l'aurait pas suivi et il serait encore en vie. Et il avait dût sacrifier son petit-fils pour faire partir ses immondes êtres. Il n'avait vraiment plus rien, plus rien … et c'est pour ça que depuis son départ de la Terre, il buvait, il avait réessayé tout les alcools qui existait dans l'univers, et tous les bars de toutes les planètes sur lesquels il avait été, sur lesquels il s'était saouler et dont il avait ensuite été viré. Et c'est d'ailleurs lors d'un de ses jours très alcoolisé qu'il avait eu une brillante idée.

Depuis lors, il avait pris une douche, n'avait plus touché une goutte d'alcool et était parti à la recherche du Docteur. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il se trouvait actuellement sur cette planète, la 118ème depuis qu'il avait commencé sa recherche. Il se promenait et laissait trainer ses yeux et ses oreilles, peut-être arriverait il enfin à glaner quelques bribes d'information sur le docteur. Et c'est là qu'il l'entendit, ce son incroyable. Et quand il était là, il savait que le docteur n'était pas loin. Vous devez vous dire qu'il avait entendu le bruit du TARDIS, mais non, pas du tout, il avait entendu une femme crier et des bruits d'émeute dans le coin. Pas de doute, son docteur était là. Jack souri et couru vers la source du bruit, allant en contresens des autres personnes qui elles, essayaient de fuir.

Il arriva dans une impasse et stoppa net devant le spectacle. Devant lui, son Docteur essayait de raisonner une créature grosse et grasse, à tête d'insecte qui tenant en otage une femme-chat entre ses « pattes » aussi coupante que des rasoirs.

« Allons allons, on peut s'entendre, j'en suis sur. Vous la libérez et moi, je vous reconduis sur votre planète d'origine avec mon TARDIS, comme ça tout le monde est content, elle, elle est vivante, vous, vous retrouvez votre famille qui vous manque tant et moi … moi j'aurais fait ma BA de la journée. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? » La créature était hésitante, c'était évident. Jack se rapprocha donc doucement du Docteur et lui dit :

« Besoin d'un coup de main Docteur ?

-Jack ? Mais que faîtes vous là ?

-Je suis venu vous voir, j'ai besoin d'un service.

-Et bien, comme vous le voyez, je suis un peu occupé là, est-ce qu'on peut remettre ça à plus tard ?

-Non Docteur c'est …

-EH !!! au cas ou vous l'auriez oublier, je suis là … et je menace de tuer quelqu'un.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon, alors, est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ?

-Je …

-écoute mon gars, je sais ce que tu te dis, tu as peur d'être rejeter par ta famille parce que tu es drogué mais ne t'inquiète pas, les membres d'une famille sont là pour se serrer les coudes, je suis sur qu'une fois chez toi, ils vont t'aider à te désintoxiquer.

-… Tu crois ?

-Oui, j'en suis sur, et tes amis aussi, tout le monde sera là pour te venir en aide mais tu sais, la désintox c'est surtout un travail sur soi, si tu n'es pas sur d'avoir envi d'arrêter ne retourne pas chez toi, tu seras plus un fardeau qu'autre chose pour les tiens, tandis que si tu veux vraiment arrêter alors ce ne seront que de mauvais moments à passer … crois moi, je suis aussi passé par là.

-… c'est vrai ?

-Oui, promis, écoute, allons dans le vaisseau du Docteur, on te ramènera chez toi vite fais, promis.

-D'accord … » s'exclama l'alien en pleurant. Il poussa son otage et vint serrer Jack dans ses bras en pleurant. Jack, maladroit essaya de lui tapoter le dos pour le consoler puis il vit du coin de l'œil le Docteur faire un grand sourire. Il lui jeta un regard lui disant : « Oh, ça va vous, hein, heureusement que j'étais là sinon vous auriez été dans une belle m… ». Ce à quoi le Docteur répondit en faisant un plus grand sourire encore. Finalement le Docteur tapota le dos de l'insectoïde et lui dit :

« Suivez moi, on va vous ramenez chez vous. »

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à cette planète fut un moment rempli d'émotion … surtout pour l'insecte qui passait son temps à pleurer et à regretter toutes ses erreurs. Finalement, Jack et le Docteur le larguèrent sur sa planète, ravi d'être enfin débarrassés de cet homme pleureur … Finalement, le Docteur mis le TARDIS en pilote automatique puis se tourna vers Jack et lui dit :

« Jack, vous me cherchiez ?

-Oui, j'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un immense service.

-… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Et là, Jack se mit à lui raconter ce qui c'était passé sur Terre depuis qu'ils l'avaient à nouveau sauvé contre les Daleks et remise à sa place. Le Docteur fut très en colère puis très peiné par les pertes des humains et de Jack en particulier. Il voyait bien qu'il se sentait coupable pour son petit-fils et pour son amant. Il ressentait également que son amant lui manquait énormément et il était assez étonné d'apprendre que le capitaine Jack Harkness ait pu à ce point s'attacher à un humain. Mais après tout, ça expliquait sa « sagesse » lors de leur dernière rencontre, il ne se souvenait pas que Jack lui ait fait du rentre dedans, ni à Rose d'ailleurs … Penser à Rose lui faisait toujours aussi mal, même si une partie de lui était avec elle, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment et il en était triste. Il avait perdu Rose et Jack, Ianto, ils se comprenaient.

« Je suis désolé Jack, tellement désolé. Pour vous et pour la Terre. Mais je ne comprends pas, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Vous … vous m'avez parlé d'un monde parallèle, ou vous avez renvoyé Rose et, je l'imagine, votre double. Dans ce monde parallèle, les gens existent, même s'ils sont différents. Alors ça veut dire que Ianto est encore vivant dans cet autre monde … envoyez moi là bas. Laissez-moi dans cet autre monde, je veux le retrouver et passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Je l'ai eu trop peu de temps avec moi, il me manque, laissez moi y aller.

-Non, Jack, c'est hors de question.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-En plus d'être très dangereux, c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez bien fait pour ramener Rose et l'autre dans l'autre dimension, je suis sur que vous pouvez le refaire.

-Non Jack …

-Docteur … écoutez moi bien, vous êtes responsable de ce que je suis, à cause de vous, je suis immortel, si je ne l'étais pas, je serais mort avant de connaître Ianto, ou au moins je serais mort en même temps que lui. Mais non, à cause de vous, je suis immortel et je dois voir mourir ceux que j'aime. J'ai perdu des amants, des femmes, et même mon petit-fils mais là Docteur c'est trop, je ne le supporte plus, je veux retrouver Ianto et vous allez m'y aider. C'est votre responsabilité … Docteur ! »

Le Docteur semblait triste de ses paroles et Jack se sentait coupable parce qu'il savait qu'il le rendait responsable d'un accident. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, ça c'était fait et c'était tout. Mais il savait aussi que si il ne le faisait pas, le docteur ne l'aiderait pas … alors il enfonça le clou :

« Docteur, vous avez détruit ma vie. Aidez moi à trouver le bonheur, au moins pour quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, je reviendrais ici ensuite, vous avez ma parole.

-(soupir) Jack, même si je vous aidais … vous pourriez être très déçu. Ce monde parallèle est différent du notre. Imaginez, Rose n'existait même pas alors que je ne peux pas imaginer l'univers sans Rose. Mais dans ce monde, elle n'existait pas. Et si c'était pareil pour Ianto ? Si il n'était pas né, ou bien si il était déjà mort, je ne sais pas moi, dans un accident de voiture ou … je ne sais pas moi, peut-être qu'il s'est fait mordre par une vache atteinte de la rage et qu'il en est mort …

-Une vache atteinte de la rage ?

-Oui !!!

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se serait fait mordre par une vache ?

-Ah, j'en sais rien moi, j'ai dis ça comme ça me venait.

-Et ça vous venait avec une vache …

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant, vous voulez partir ou pas ?

-Oui, je veux.

-Alors ne me contrariez pas. … Jack, il n'est peut-être pas mort mais … à 25 ans, il a peut-être fait sa vie. Peut-être est-il marié, avec des enfants. Qu'allez-vous faire alors ? Vous vous interposerez et ruinerez son couple pour l'avoir rien qu'à vous ? Au risque de démolir la vie de plusieurs personnes ?

-Non, jamais je ne ferais ça, je veux juste qu'il soit heureux, avec ou sans moi, mais je ne veux pas que sa vie se passe sans moi. Même si je dois devenir l'ami et le confident, je serais à ses côtés. Je ne veux plus être séparé de lui. Je veux être à ses côtés à tout moment, pour les joies, les peines, le rire et les larmes. Je l'aime Docteur !!! »

Le Docteur soupira. Il comprenait ce sentiment. Lui-même n'aurait jamais la chance de passer sa vie près de Rose mais il ferait tout … et d'ailleurs avait tout fait, pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Avec lui. Un lui qui pouvait vieillir et mourir à ses côtés. Il poussa un soupir puis déclara :

« Très bien Jack, je comprends. Je vous comprends même très bien. Je vous aiderais. Mais en contrepartie, vous devez me promettre de venir finir votre vie ici.

-Oui, bien sur, quand Ianto mourra, je … Attendez, est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur mon avenir ? Vous avez parlé de ma mort. Ça veut dire que je mourrais ? Quand ? Comment ? Je …

-Non Jack, j'ai laissé passer une information importante mais maintenant vous devez faire un choix. Soit je vous emmène dans cet autre monde, ou vous vivrez quelques années puis vous vous arrangerez pour revenir ici, soit je vous parle de votre futur … mais je ne ferais pas les deux. »

Jack était tiraillé, il voulait savoir, mais Ianto était bien plus important pour lui. Et puis le Docteur avait parlé de sa mort. Ça voulait dire qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il mourrait, et c'était déjà pour lui un grand soulagement de savoir que sa vie s'arrêterait.

« Je veux partir. Je veux revoir Ianto, quoi qu'il en coûte.

-Vous me promettez de revenir ?

-Je vous le jure.

-Alors allons-y Alonzo. » et le Docteur se précipita sur les commandes du TARDIS et actionna quelques boutons, descendit quelques leviers et actionna une sorte de pompe.

« Ou allons nous Docteur ?

-Sur Terre. Cardiff pour être plus précis.

-Quoi ? On revient à mon point de départ ?

-Oui, il me faut un endroit ou l'espace et le temps sont un peu … chamboulés. La faille devrait faire l'affaire. Et vous voulez aller sur Terre donc … il faut mieux être sur Terre quand on fera l'opération. » Peu de temps après, ils atterrirent sur la faille. Pendant le voyage, le Docteur avait déjà tout préparé et il ne restait plus qu'à baisser un levier du TARDIS pour l'envoyer dans le monde parallèle.

« Jack, allez dehors et placez vous au dessus de la faille. » Jack sorti du TARDIS et vit qu'ils avaient atterri sur le peu de place qu'il restait, au dessus de l'ancien Torchwood. Ce lieu était si rempli de souvenir. Il senti une vague de nostalgie s'emparer de lui. Fort heureusement, le Docteur apparu sur le pas de la porte du TARDIS et lui dit :

« Si vous voulez vraiment le faire, vous devriez vous mettre un peu plus loin. »

Jack se ressaisi et fit encore quelques pas.

« -ici ?

-Oui, ici c'est bien. … Jack, vous êtes vraiment sur de vouloir faire ça ?

-Oui, je le veux vraiment Docteur.

-Même si vous êtes déçu au finale ?

-Oui.

-Au risque de ne pas le retrouver ?

-Oui.

-Même si au final, vous le voyez mourir et que vous ne pouvez rien y faire parce qu'il mourra de vieillesse ?

-… Oui, je sais que je le perdrais. Je n'ai juste pas passé assez de temps avec lui. Je l'aime et je veux le revoir. L'aimer et l'aider si je peux. Je veux être là pour lui, même si je n'ai pas pu l'être ici.

-Bien. Vous êtes prêt alors ?

-Oui, je suis prêt.

-… Vous allez me manquer Jack.

-Vous aussi Docteur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sur qu'on se reverra.

-Oui, on se reverra Jack, c'est une certitude. » Les deux hommes se sourirent puis le Docteur retourna dans le TARDIS et baissa son levier.

Jack senti une secousse, puis tout autour de lui devint d'un blanc aveuglant puis tout devint noir puis finalement … il regarda autour de lui et il se retrouvait exactement au même endroit mais la place était entière, sans dégâts et le TARDIS avait disparu.

Heureux, il souri aux anges puis se précipita vers l'agence de tourisme qui servait de couverture à Torchwood. En entrant, il trouva une femme d'un certain âge, aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux pétillants de vie.

« Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Jack eut un moment d'hésitation. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas arriver ici et demander à accéder aux ordinateurs surpuissants de Torchwood. Ici ils ne le connaissaient pas et si il prononçait le mot Torchwood, il pourrait bien avoir droit à une petite pilule de Redcon. Il se racla donc la gorge et demanda :

« Excusez-moi, auriez-vous par hasard un annuaire ? Je devais rejoindre un de mes amis et il n'arrive pas et je n'ai pas mon portable, ni son numéro de téléphone.

-Bien sur. Quel nom cherchez-vous ?

-Jones.

-C'est assez courant malheureusement monsieur.

-Oui, mais son prénom n'est pas courant. Il s'appel Ianto.

-Oui, c'est sur, du coup, ça devrait être simple maintenant. Alors, alors, Jones, c'est bon, voici les Jones … Arnold, Bérénice, Fréderic, Gildas, Irène … Non, je suis désolée monsieur, je ne trouve pas de Ianto. Etes-vous sur qu'il habite près de Cardiff ?

-… Non, c'est vrai, maintenant que vous me le dîtes, il pourrait bien être n'importe où. »

La dame ne pris pas la peine de lui dire que dans ce cas, il aurait peut-être mieux valu accorder leur violon avant de venir la déranger puis Jack lui demanda :

« Excusez-moi, sauriez-vous ou je peux faire des recherches internet ? Un cybercafé peut-être ?

-Bien sur, au bout de la rue.

-Merci madame, vous avez été bien urbaine. » déclara Jack en lui faisant son plus éclatant sourire. La femme se dit que finalement, son cœur était bien vivant malgré son âge pour se mettre à palpiter au moindre sourire du premier beau gosse venu.

Jack sorti de l'agence et remonta la rue. Il fouilla ses poches et en sorti un peu d'argent. Alors de l'argent martien, de l'argent mormaldien, ah, des livres anglaises, parfait. Il rentra dans le cybercafé et paya pour une heure de connexion avec un café. Beurk, ce café n'était pas aussi bon que celui de Ianto. M'enfin, il ferait l'affaire pour l'instant. Il lança des recherches, d'abord sur Ianto puis voyant au bout d'une demi-heure il n'avait toujours aucune piste, il rechercha Rose. Elle, elle avait accès aux ordinateurs de Torchwood grâce à son père et donc, il pourrait avec son aide, retrouver Ianto.

Rapidement, il trouva. Non pas Rose en elle-même, qui était aussi invisible que Ianto mais son père, Peter Tyler. Il trouva rapidement son adresse. Il résidait à Londres. Ravi, Jack sorti puis commença à faire de l'autostop. Enfin, il approchait au but.

Voilà, ça faisait trois jours qu'il était sur la route, à marcher ou à faire de l'auto-stop et finalement, il arriva près de la résidence des Tyler. Il s'avança dans l'allée puis repéra de loin une grille en fer et des gardes armés. Bien sur, c'était après tout la résidence du chef de Torchwood Londres, il devait être protégé. Mais s'il se présentait comme ça, en demandant à voir Rose ou le Docteur ou Pete, ils l'enverront bouler, forcément. Il décida donc de rentrer par un autre moyen. Discrètement, il s'enfonça dans la forêt et contourna la propriété. Il suivi le mur d'enceinte puis, ne trouvant aucune faille, il décida de l'escalader et de sauter ce mur pour accéder directement à la propriété. Malheureusement, il avait sous-estimé la sécurité et à peine avait il posé le pied dans la propriété que l'alarme s'enclencha et qu'il fut entouré par une horde d'hommes et de femmes armés le pointant tous. Doucement il leva les mains et déclara :

« Hola, doucement, doucement, je me présente, je suis le capitaine Jack Harkness et je suis venu ici pour voir Rose Tyler, elle me connaît, ou son père, Pete Tyler, il ne me connaît pas mais il suffit qu'il demande à sa fille et il saura qui je suis, et que je suis inoffensif. Et avant que vous le demandiez, je suis armé, j'ai un vieux pistolet accroché à la taille. »

On le désarma et on le fit s'agenouiller dans l'herbe, les mains sur la tête, les gardes le tenant toujours en joue. Finalement, au bout de quelques temps, un homme grand, les cheveux rouquins et qui commençait sérieusement à se dégarnir, en costume trois pièces marron à rayures s'avança, les mains dans les poches et déclara :

« Alors capitaines Jack Harckness, que vous est-il passé par la tête pour entrer comme ça dans ma propriété et demander ma fille ?

-Oh, vous devez être Pete Tyler, enchanté monsieur Tyler, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Rose est bien votre fille, c'est évident, elle vous ressemble beaucoup.

-Et où avez-vous rencontré ma fille ?

-Et bien, si je vous dis, ailleurs, à une autre époque … à un moment ou elle voyageait beaucoup … avec le Docteur …

-… je vois …

-Peut-être devrions-nous en parler en privé ??? …

-Moui, bonne idée, et si nous allions …

-JACK ! »

Ce cri provenait d'une Rose Tyler qui courait dans sa direction et qui finalement se jeta sur lui de telles sortes que Jack et elle firent un roulé-boulé dans l'herbe. Pete fit un signe et les vigiles retournèrent à leur poste. Finalement, le Docteur apparu lui aussi, les mains dans les poches, et il déclara :

« Jack, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-hahaha, Rose, s'il vous plait, lâchez-moi. Et comme je le disais, et si on allait ailleurs, dans un endroit un peu plus confortable ?

-D'accord, mais je ne vous lâche plus Jack. Vous m'avez trop manqué.

-Vous m'avez aussi manqué Rose. » Déclara Jack, les bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Et toute la petite troupe se dirigea vers le salon de la propriété, dans les joyeux balbutiements de Rose, ravie de retrouver son ami.

Finalement, devant un bon thé préparé par Jackie, ravie de revoir le beau jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son dernier voyage à bord du TARDIS, Jack commença son récit. Il parla de Torchwood, il parla d'Owen, de Tosh, de Gwen, de Rhys et surtout de Ianto, il raconta quelques unes de leurs aventures puis finalement il en vint à la venue des 4 5 6.

« Les 4 5 6 ??? ah, oui, ces êtres qui voulaient les enfants de la Terre ? J'ai réglé le problème en enregistrant leur cri et en l'inversant, le modifiant et en leur renvoyant … et voilà, ils sont partis et ne risquent pas de revenir nous embêter. Et vous, comment avez-vous fait ? »

Jack garda un silence gêné avant que Rose ne le réprimande :

« Docteur !!!!!!!!!!

-Non, ce n'est rien Rose, c'est une question légitime. En fait … On ne savait pas comment vous joindre … enfin, votre autre vous … et on a donc du faire face seuls … et on s'en est très mal tiré. » et là, Jack leur raconta toute l'aventure depuis le début. Toute l'assistance resta méditative après ce récit puis le Docteur demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-C'est votre autre vous qui m'avez aidé à venir ici. J'aimais Ianto, énormément, et il est mort à cause de moi. Je veux rester à ses côtés pour le reste de sa vie et comme il n'existe plus dans mon monde … je suis venu le chercher ici. »

Cette déclaration laissa tout le monde perplexe. Le Docteur dit alors d'un ton méditatif :

« Et … mon autre moi à accepter de vous aider à faire ça ?

-Et bien … disons que j'ai du tirer sur la corde sensible pour l'avoir mais dans l'ensemble, il a été assez réceptif …

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Rose avec un grand sourire.

-Bah, je l'ai un peu fait culpabiliser, vous savez, sur ma condition.

-Ah, ça, pardon, c'est de ma faute.

-Non Rose, je ne vous en ai jamais voulu, ni au Docteur en fait, j'ai juste dis ça pour qu'il m'aide à venir ici.

-Si il vous à aider à venir ici, alors il vous a sans doute dis qu'il était possible qu'il n'y ait pas de Ianto Jones dans cet univers.

-Oui je sais, et si il n'y en a pas, je vous demanderais de m'aider à retourner dans mon univers mais si il est là, je vous demande de m'aider à le retrouver.

-Moi je vous aiderais Jack, et j'espère bien que vous me le présenterez, je suis sur que vous connaissant, il doit être superbe.

-Oui, il l'est, merci Rose.

-Alors on l'aide.

-Oui papa, on l'aide, Jack à sauvé la Terre de nombreuses fois, je crois qu'il mérite bien ça.

-Ok, ok, on l'aide alors. J'ai un ordinateur ici qui est relié au réseau Torchwood, vous voulez qu'on aille voir maintenant ?

-Oui, s'il vous plait.

-D'accord, je veux bien vous aider mais Jack, si il n'est pas né ou qu'on ne trouve pas trace de lui … ne soyez pas trop déçu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur, je m'y suis préparé, je me suis même préparé à son mariage ou autre.

-Bien, allons-y alors. » et tous se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Pete pour faire ses recherches.

Ce dernier s'installa à son bureau et commença les recherches. Au bout de quelques temps, il laissa échapper un petit :

« Hoho …

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce que j'ai trouvé ne va peut-être pas vous plaire.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-… Vous êtes sur de vraiment vouloir savoir ?

-Oui, je veux.

-Très bien, voici ce que j'ai trouvé : Ianto Jones, né le 19 « vou » 1983.

-Oui, c'est lui, c'est lui.

-Il a été arrêté de nombreuses fois ces dernières années, il a un casier judiciaire … assez … impressionnant.

-Ianto ? Vraiment ?

-Je vous l'avez dis, ce Ianto n'est peut-être pas celui que vous avez connu, voulez-vous continuer ?

-Oui, je veux.

-Bien, Peter ?

-D'accord, c'est vous qui voyez. Donc, il a commencé assez doucement avec quelques vols à la tire, puis vole de voiture, recèle de bien, vente de stupéfiants … vous êtes sur de vouloir continuer ?

-Oui, dîtes moi tout. C'est mon Ianto quoi qu'il ait fait, je l'aiderais et je l'aimerais.

-Sur ?

-Sur.

-Bien … Ensuite … il ne s'est borné qu'à une seule activité … visiblement … euh

-Dîtes-moi !

-Il a été ensuite arrêté pour … prostitution …

-QUOI ? »

Finalement, Jack dût s'assoir, trop d'information en trop peu de temps, son Ianto, son amour … un prostitué ? ça voulait dire que d'autres l'avaient touchés … déjà que d'imaginer les doigts de Lisa sur lui le mettait toujours en colère alors là, savoir que plusieurs personnes … Quelle horreur. Dans son univers, Ianto était pure, il n'avait eu qu'une amie sérieuse, Lisa et il avait été son premier. Au début, il avait été prude et mal à l'aise avec son corps mais rapidement, Jack avait découvert que son amant avait un côté taquin, espiègle et très joueur, ce qui l'avait ravi. Il avait aussi été très … enthousiaste parce qu'il savait qu'il était le seul qui connaissait le chaud Ianto et souvent, quand tout le monde travaillait, il s'amusait à le regarder dans son costume impeccable et il souriait en le déshabillant du regard et en s'imaginant le démon qu'il avait été la veille.

Jack fut finalement sorti de ses pensé par une tasse de thé qui se téléporta dans son champ de vision. Il remonta le bras qui tenait la tasse et fit un petit sourire à Jackie qui le regardait d'un air soucieux.

« Merci.

-Jack, est-ce que ça va ?

-Je suis … un peu sous le choque. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je m'étais imaginé plein de choses, comme par exemple qu'il serait marié avec une femme superbe et qu'il aurait des enfants … ou pire, qu'il soit marié avec un homme. Mais qu'il soit un prostitué … Je n'en reviens pas.

-je n'ai jamais dis qu'il continuait cette activité …

-Vraiment ? Il a arrêté ? Et que fait-il maintenant ?

-Attendez, je cherche … il semblerait qu'il y ait un gros trou dans son casier judiciaire. Sa dernière arrestation date de plus de trois ans … on peut donc légitimement penser qu'il à arrêter la prostitution … les personnes dans cette … branche se font régulièrement arrêtés. »

Pete pianota encore quelques temps sur son clavier tandis que Rose avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack, lui enserrant le bras en signe de réconfort. Le Docteur était appuyé contre le mur et regardait les faits et gestes de Pete. Finalement, pour détendre l'atmosphère et parce que cette attente le rendait dingue, Jack se tourna vers le Docteur et lui dit :

« Alors Docteur, ça fait quoi … 3 bons mois que vous êtes ici. Qu'avez-vous fait ? vous avez trouvé un travail ? Vous vous êtes choisi un nom ?

-Non, en fait, je travail avec Pete, à Torchwood … Je n'ai pas vraiment de poste … ni de bureau d'ailleurs Pete, je trouve ça bizarre …

-Ah bon ? vous ne tenez pas en place, même si je vous donnais un bureau je suis sur que je vous trouverais plus surement autre part que dans votre bureau alors autant m'éviter une étape quand je vous cherche … je vais directement là ou se trouve Rose, c'est plus simple pour moi. Même si ça ne me réjoui pas forcément de vous voir ainsi collé à ma fille.

-Papa !!!

-Quoi ? je dis ce que je pense.

-Ne l'écoute pas Docteur, il est ravi de t'avoir pour futur gendre, j'en suis sur. » déclara Rose en s'approchant du Docteur et en lui donnant un baiser. Jack souri avec un peu de nostalgie puis s'exclama :

« Gendre ?

-Oui, gendre … nous projetons de nous marier.

-Félicitation. Est-ce que je serais invité ?

-Vous serez même le témoin du Docteur Jack.

-Eh, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

-Oh, allons Docteur, je sais que tu considère Jack comme ton ami, alors ne te fais pas prier …

-… bon, bin, si vous êtes d'accord Jack, j'aimerais que vous soyez mon témoin pour mon mariage.

-Ce sera avec un grand plaisir Docteur. Alors ? à quand la noce ?

-On ne sait pas encore, on n'a pas encore fixé de date … mais vous serez le premier informé.

-Merci bien. Mais avec tout ça, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes Docteur ?

-Et bien, le plus souvent, je m'occupe des technologies alien que Torchwood à récupéré, je les remets en état, ce genre de chose. Sinon, je m'occupe aussi de prendre contact avec les aliens qui essayent d'envahir la planète. Et puis je m'assure surtout que Torchwood soit … pacifique autant que possible et bannisse les armes … mais ce n'est pas évident.

-Non, c'est vrai Docteur, mais vous êtes un tel emmerdeur que juste pour que vous vous taisiez, on vous donne souvent raison…

-ça ne m'étonne pas, mais ça me plait assez ! s'exclama le Docteur.

-ça y est, j'ai retrouvé sa trace.

-ah bon ? il est ou ? il va bien ?

-Oh là, du calme Capitaine Harkness, je vous tout vous expliquer … mais c'est une sacrée surprise quand même.

-Alors ?

-Et bien, il semblerait que monsieur Ianto Jones travail chez nous, à Torchwood Londres, en tant qu'archiviste.

-Torchwood ?

-Ah, c'est aussi là qu'il travaillait dans mon monde, avant les Daleks, bien sur …

-Vraiment ? ça c'est une drôle de coïncidence.

-Moui … moi par contre je me pose des questions sur nos méthodes de recrutement. Ne m'en veuillez pas Jack, mais votre Ianto n'a pas tout à fait le profil de nos employés ordinaire … je vais faire une enquête là-dessus.

-Faites une enquête si vous voulez Pete mais s'il vous plait, ne le renvoyez pas, maintenant que je sais qu'il est ici, je vais pouvoir commencé mon approche … et puis, comme vous l'avez dit, il s'est tenu tranquille depuis qu'il a quitté la rue, et vous n'avez jamais eu à vous plaindre de l'état des archives, je me trompe ?

-Non mais il faut dire que je n'y mets pas souvent les pieds…

-Papa, s'il te plait, il faut aider Jack …

-… très bien, je ferais mon enquête mais je ne le renverrais pas … mais je veux savoir comment il est entré chez nous !

-Jack, on va vous donner une chambre d'ami et dès demain, on ira à Torchwood, on vous fera passer pour un nouvel employé et vous pourrez essayer de re-séduire votre Ianto.

-Ah parce qu'en plus il faut que je le loge ?

-Papa !!!

-Pete enfin !!! tu ne vas pas laisser ce pauvre garçon dehors, dans le froid alors qu'on a au moins 5 chambres inutilisés à l'étage. Et puis une personne de plus ou de moins ici, ça ne se verra pas, tu le sais.

-pfff, bon, très bien. Vous pouvez rester et dès demain, je vous emmènerais visiter Torchwood.

-Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

-Parce qu'on est dimanche aujourd'hui Jack.

-Oh.

-Bien, il est bientôt l'heure de manger. Je vais faire le repas, et vous, vous faîtes visiter la maison à Jack. S'exclama Jacky avant de s'éclipser.

-Bon, je vous laisse faire la visite à votre ami, j'ai encore un dossier à éplucher pour demain.

-Ok. Merci papa. » S'exclama Rose en faisant une bise sur la joue de son père avant de prendre la main du Docteur et de Jack pour les trainer hors de la pièce.

La soirée se passa bien. La famille Tyler était vraiment très joviale et avec elle, il oublia un peu sa peine d'avoir perdu son amant et son anxiété de le revoir demain.

Le lendemain matin, c'est totalement angoissé que Jack descendit prendre le petit déjeuner familial. Heureusement, tout comme la veille, le bruit et la jovialité de ses hôtes le détendirent. Les rires de Rose et de sa mère étaient une vraie musique à ses oreilles. Les gloussements de bébé de Tony, le dernier né Tyler était également un régal. C'est un petit sourire aux lèvres mais avec malgré tout une boule au ventre que Jack rentra dans les locaux de Torchwood Londres, ce lundi matin, en compagnie de Peter et Rose Tyler et du Docteur.

Pete l'emmena dans son bureau et le présenta à l'équipe de direction comme un nouvel agent très spécial qui ne répondait qu'à ses ordres exclusifs. Ils évitaient ainsi tout désagrément si par malheur, un dirigeant demandait quelque chose à Jack et que celui-ci l'envoyait chi … bouler parce qu'il lui avait empêché d'approcher Ianto. Pete s'enferma ensuite dans son bureau pour commencer son enquête tandis que le Docteur et Rose faisaient visiter l'immeuble à Jack. Ils lui firent tout visiter, comme à un nouvel employer, pour donner le change auprès des personnes qui s'étonneraient de ce nouvel employé si charmant. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte des archives. Le Docteur voulu ouvrir la porte mais la main de Jack l'en empêcha. Le Docteur ce tourna vers lui et lui dit :

« Jack … vous êtes déjà allé bien trop loin pour renoncer maintenant.

-Je … Je ne veux pas renoncer maintenant … je veux juste y aller seul. Je … je veux le revoir, mais je veux être seul. Je veux l'aborder seul …

-Vous êtes sur Jack ?

-Oui. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi.

-très bien. Vous savez ou est mon bureau Jack … et sinon, on se revoit pour le déjeuner à midi dans la cafétéria, ok ?

-oui, merci. » Jack laissa le Docteur et Rose s'éloigner puis il mit une main sur la poignée de la porte. Il hésita … pris une grande respiration et essaya d'avaler cette énorme boule d'angoisse qu'il avait dans la gorge. Finalement, se morigénant en se disant qu'il avait affronté bien pire, comme les cybermens ou encore les Daleks, il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à flipper ici ??? hein ??? Finalement, se doutant qu'il renoncerait si il n'y allait pas maintenant, il appuya sur la poignée et poussa la porte.

Et là, juste devant lui, lisant un rapport accoudé à un comptoir, Ianto Jones, comme il s'en souvenait, aussi beau, plein de vie et sexy que dans ses souvenirs, dans un costume 3 pièces identique à ceux qu'il portait dans ses souvenirs. Il resta bêtement à la porte, la bouche ouverte, sous le choque de revoir son amour. Finalement, se sentant sans doute observé ou agacé par le courant d'air de la porte restée ouverte, le jeune homme leva la tête et demanda :

« Monsieur ? Vous désirez quelque chose ? » Le réflexe de Jack fut de lui dire qu'il le voulait lui, nu, offert et enthousiaste sous lui mais il se reprit, sachant que déjà, son Ianto lui aurait envoyé en regard noir, celui-ci serait capable de lui foutre un poing, pour ce qu'il en savait. Il se secoua et lui dit :

« Bonjour, je suis nouveau à Torchwood. Je visitais l'immeuble avec deux personnes mais elles se sont … éclipser …dans un placard … alors je continu seul.

-Dans un placard ? Mais … qui vous guidaient ?

-Rose Tyler et … un certain Docteur !!!

-Oh, eux ? Oui, je vois. Il paraît qu'ils s'éclipsent en effet souvent.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama Jack vraiment surpris, lui qui avait dis ça au pif. Et bien, c'est le directeur Tyler qui doit être heureux.

-Hum, je ne pense pas qu'il le sache … Il semble très protecteur envers sa fille alors je pense que personne ne le lui à dit, de peur de subir son courroux. » Déclara le jeune archiviste avec le sourire. Jack aussi souriait, et mentalement, il se frottait les mains … enfin il avait un moyen de pression sur le Docteur, fantastique. Il reporta son attention sur Ianto qui lui faisait un grand sourire qui fit fondre le capitaine puis celui-ci repris en lui tendant la main :

« Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté, je suis le capitaine Jack Harkness, enchanté … et vous, vous êtes ? enchaîna le capitaine en lui faisant son sourire le plus séducteur.

-Oh, je me nomme Ianto Jones, ravi de vous rencontrer. Alors vous êtes nouveau ici ? à quel poste vous à t'on affecté ?

-En fait, je serais … souvent chargé de … de faire des missions de terrain, vous voyez.

-Ah oui … c'est évident … vous êtes taillé pour le terrain. Déclara le jeune homme en fixant le torse musclé de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci, ce disant que cette conversation était vraiment bien parti, bomba un peu le torse puis s'accouda au comptoir, lui faisant un petit sourire en coin qui faisait toujours craqué son Ianto :

-ah vraiment, vous croyez ?

-Euh … oui … enfin … je voulais dire … que … euh … » Il fut alors interrompu par l'entrée dans la pièce d'un homme qui avait la quarantaine, quasiment chauve et particulièrement maigre, au teint cadavérique qui s'écria très sèchement :

« Monsieur Jones, je vous rappel que vous êtes là pour archiver les documents de Torchwood, retournez à votre travail.

-Oui monsieur Harding, excusez-moi. J'y retourne. » Ianto s'en alla, disparaissant derrière les innombrables et immenses étagères remplies de boites à archives résumant les activités de Torchwood. L'homme peu avenant se positionna devant Jack, derrière le comptoir et le regarda à travers ses immenses lunettes aussi épaisses que des culs de bouteilles puis demanda d'une voie nasillarde :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-… rien, merci. » Jack senti l'homme le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur lui. A peine la porte avait elle claqué qu'il entendit derrière la porte une voie nasillarde crier :

« IANTO !!! » Surpris par ce ton et surtout par cette appellation, il l'avait pourtant bien appelé par son nom tout à l'heure, Jack entrouvrit discrètement la porte et regarda la scène qui suivi par l'entrebâillement.

Ianto arriva devant son supérieur, les épaules et la tête basse. Celui-ci lui saisit le menton dès que le jeune homme fut à sa hauteur puis il l'embrassa violement sans que le jeune homme ne tente de se dégager. Finalement, il le lâcha mais lui dit d'une voie basse, dangereuse :

« Écoute-moi bien petite pute. Je t'ai fait quitter la rue, je t'ai trouvé un boulot convenable. Tu es payé correctement, je t'habille et te loge gratuitement. En échange, tu es à moi, c'était les thermes de notre marché alors je t'interdis de faire les yeux doux au premier bellâtre qui passe avec son sourire colgate et sa chemise tendu sur son torse, c'est compris ?

-Oui Igor, pardon, ce n'était pas voulu, il …

-ta gueule. » et il le frappa à la joue de rage. Jack allait intervenir et faire ravaler ses paroles à ce crétin et lui démonter la face pour avoir oser frapper un si beau visage quand Ianto se releva et se pendit au cou du plus âgé :

« Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est juste que … ces temps-ci, tu avais l'air de ne plus faire tant attention que ça à moi … alors je me suis dit … tu sais … que je pourrais te rendre jaloux … mais il ne m'intéresse pas, c'est toi que j'aime. Que je veux …

-Bien … viens me le prouver dans le bureau. » Le plus âgé pris Ianto par la taille et le conduisit dans une direction hors du champ de vision de Jack. Celui-ci bouillonnait. Il entendit une porte claqué puis rentra à nouveau dans les archives. Il remarqua une porte sur la droite avec marqué « chef des archives ». Il se rapprocha et tendit l'oreille. Bien vite cependant, il décolla l'oreille. Les sons qui s'échappaient de la porte ne laissaient aucun doute quand aux occupations qui se déroulait dans le bureau.

Totalement dégouté et légèrement vert, Jack quitta les archives. Il était presque midi, il se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour discuter d'un plan pour libérer le jeune homme avec ses amis. Il s'en voulait aussi. Il aurait dût intervenir. Il aurait pût intervenir, et il ne l'avait pas fait. S'il était intervenu, il aurait tué ce sal porc et cela n'aurait apporté que des em … embrouilles à tout le monde. Il avait modéré ses ardeurs pour ses amis. Il venait d'arriver ici, et il arrivait en tant que nouvel employé choisi par Pete. S'il avait fait un esclandre en tuant un employé, il lui aurait emmené des ennuis et ça il ne le voulait pas. Pete l'avait gentiment accueilli chez lui et il s'était porté garant pour lui, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Qui plus est, s'il avait tué son ancien amant devant ses yeux, il n'était pas sur que Ianto se jette dans ses bras par la suite.

Il pénétra dans la cafétéria et retrouva le Docteur et Rose assis à une table non loin de l'entrée. Il s'approcha et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Rose. Les amoureux se séparèrent puis le Docteur lui demanda :

« Alors Jack, que s'est-il passé ?

-… une drôle d'histoire. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on en parle en privé. Est-ce que Pete doit nous rejoindre ?

-Non, papa déjeune toujours au bureau. Tous les midis, ma mère tiens à lui faire des sandwichs et il met un point d'honneur à les manger tout les midis. En plus, il a souvent trop de travail pour descendre manger ici. Il vaut donc mieux qu'il mange des sandwichs là-haut que de sauter un repas.

-Bien, alors finissez vos assiettes et on ira dans son bureau pour discuter.

-…ok. » et les amoureux reprirent leur repas (et non leur papouilles …).

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jack resta comme hypnotisé, Ianto venait de passer la porte et se dirigeait vers les plateaux, suivi par son « chef ». à partir de cet instant, pour Jack, il n'y avait plus que lui dans la pièce. Lui, son corps parfait dans son sublime costume gris, ses yeux brillants de milles feux, son odeur sensuelle qu'il sentait de sa table, le son mélodieux de sa voie et les cloches cristallines de son rire. Jack ne se réveilla que quand Rose lui passa la main devant les yeux, lui bouchant momentanément la vue de son adonis.

« Alors Jack ? c'est lui là ? Celui en costume ?

-Oui.

-Oh, bonne pioche Jack, il est vraiment craquant, ce costume lui va vraiment bien et il a de superbes fesses, wouah …

-Eh, je te rappel que tu es prise.

-Je disais juste ça pour dire à Jack que je comprenais son choix, enfin regarde le, il est vraiment adorable. Il a une bouille d'ange.

-… et un corps de démon doublé d'un esprit de satyre … » s'exclama Jack, posant son menton dans sa main et regardant son amant prendre une banane …

Voyant que ça devenait vraiment trop grave pour Jack, Rose et le Docteur prirent le parti de prendre les fruits sur leur plateau et de tirer Jack jusqu'au bureau de Pete avant qu'il ne commence à baver sur la table.

Ils pénétrèrent en trombe dans le bureau du rouquin et le trouvèrent lisant un dossier tout en mangeant un sandwich. Il leva à peine la tête, se doutant qu'il n'y avait que sa fille et ses « hommes » pour entrer de cette manière dans le bureau du grand patron. Il les regarda s'asseoir sur le canapé, au fond du bureau et s'essuya la bouche. Il tira ensuite sa chaise devant le canapé et il commença :

« J'ai trouvé la raison de l'embauche de ce jeune homme chez nous. Il a été chaudement recommandé par Igor Harding, notre chef archiviste. Il voulait à tout prix travailler avec lui, il l'a beaucoup encensé et finalement, le DRH à accepter de l'engager sans regarder de trop près son CV presque vide et sans entretien d'embauche à la condition qu'il ait une période d'essai de six mois au lieu d'un ordinairement. C'était la première fois que nous faisions ça mais vu que Igor avait beaucoup insisté et que au bout des six mois, il donnait un travail très satisfaisant, nous avons laissé tomber. Voilà, c'est ce que j'ai découvert. Et de votre côté ?

-J'ai découvert que mon Ianto et le votre se ressemble énormément, ils sont aussi sexy l'un que l'autre et le costume leur va superbement. Maintenant, il y a un problème. Si ce Igor machin à tant voulu qu'il travail ici, c'était pour l'avoir sous sa coupe 24h/24 … Ianto est sa prostitué … même ici.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, je suis allé le voir, et bon, vous me connaissez, j'ai flirté, peut-être un peu plus que d'habitude parce que je l'aime, toujours est-il qu'il était très réceptif jusqu'à ce que ce type se pointe, il l'a engueulé et l'a fait partir travaillé. Il a cru m'avoir chassé alors qu'en fait, je regardais à travers la porte alors il a appelé Ianto et en gros, ce que j'ai compris, c'était qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés quand Ianto travaillait dans la rue. Igor lui à promit de le sortir de la rue, de lui donner un travail honorable, de le nourrir, de le vêtir et de le loger, à la condition que Ianto soit sa pute, jour et nuit, quelque soit l'endroit, l'heure ou la fréquentation du lieu. Ce sal vieux pervers l'à ensuite giflé puis ils sont allé dans son bureau et là … » Jack ne pu continuer mais de toute façon, c'était inutile, tout le monde avait bien compris ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans ce bureau. Un silence gêné s'installa puis Pete dit :

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est dingue, qui imaginerais Igor faire ça ? Je ne remets pas ce que vous avez vu ou entendu en doute Jack, d'autant que vos propos sont corroborés par le résultat de mes recherches, malgré tout, c'est difficile pour moi d'imaginer Igor faire du chantage et … être violent et … abuser quelqu'un de cette manière. Je le connais depuis qu'on a recréé Torchwood et ça a toujours été un bon collaborateur.

-Le fait qu'il soit compétant dans son travail ne veux pas dire que ce soit un homme bon … l'inverse est également vrai. On ne sait jamais comment sont véritablement les gens. Vous pouvez les connaître au travail et apprécier ce qu'ils font, chez eux, ça ne peux pas les empêcher de battre leur femme, de boire … ou encore de séquestrer des prostitués. » Déclara aigrement le Docteur, laissant tout le monde méditer encore un peu ses propos.

« Bien, qu'allons-nous faire. Il faut à tout prix sortir Ianto de là, on ne peut pas le laisser avec ce salaud. Je vous avoue que la seule chose qui m'a retenu de le tuer était la considération que je vous porte.

-Et bien je vous remercie Jack. Je crois que je commence également à vous apprécier. Quand à ce que nous allons faire, rien pour l'instant.

-Quoi ?

-Nous devons avoir des preuves avant de faire quoi que ce soit Rose.

-Mais en attendant, il devra subir les asseaux de ce porc à longueur de journée papa.

-Je sais ma chérie, et ça me rend aussi malade que toi, mais sans preuve nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous devons réunir des indices et des preuves aussi vite que possible pour le sortir de cet enfer le plus vite possible. En attendant, chacun votre tour, je veux que vous l'approchiez, que vous vous en fassiez un ami. Quand on le sortira de là, il sera sans doute déboussolé, il aura besoin de soutien et si il ne connaît personne, la seule solution qu'il pourra envisager sera de retourner dans la rue. Si vous devenez ami avec lui, il sera soutenu et pourra discerner d'autres solutions pour son avenir. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? Quand on aura mis Igor au trou, il ne faudra pas qu'il se sente seul. Jack, vous pouvez commencer votre approche pour le séduire dès maintenant si vous voulez, je ferais en sorte d'éloigner Igor des archives au moins 2 ou 3 heures par jour, chaque service de cet immeuble à bien trois ans d'archives non classé, je chargerais Igor de faire ça pour moi. Pendant ce temps, vous séduirez Ianto, comme ça, quand on le séparera de Igor, il aura une bouée de secoure à laquelle se raccrocher, vous. En plus, ça sert vos intérêts, c'est donc tout bénef pour vous. Comme Igor ne sera pas là, il ne saura pas que vous avez vu Ianto, il ne sera pas jaloux et donc, il ne le battra pas. Vous deux, vous irez sympathiser avec lui en présence d'Igor. Il sait qu'il ne peut rien contre vous, qui plus est, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour lui je pense donc que ça ira assez vite. Pendant les heures ou Igor travaillera aux archives, Jack, je veux que vous visualisiez toutes les vidéos de surveillance que nous avons, il nous faut des preuves, des gestes équivoques, des paroles douteuses, si vous arrivez à les prendre sur le fait, c'est encore mieux et si vous réussissez à trouver un passage ou Ianto s'est défendu, ce sera encore mieux pour nous. Ça ajoutera à notre crédibilité devant un juge. Pour ma part, je vais recruter une petite équipe d'agent sûr et entraîner pour aller fouiller leur maison, c'est sans doute là bas qu'on trouvera la plus d'indice, Igor est un homme intelligent, je suis sur qu'il aura pris des précautions et fait attention sur son lieu de travail mais on ne sait jamais.

-Je veux faire parti de l'expédition.

-Non Jack, vous ne pouvez pas, si on trouve quelque chose de … glauque, je ne veux pas que vous soyez là, vous êtes déjà bien impliqués.

-Quoi que vous disiez ou fassiez Pete, je trouverais le moyen d'être présent quand vos hommes seront dans la maison, je veux connaître son environnement et savoir par quoi il est passé.

-… très bien, quand j'aurais recruté ces agents, vous vous entraînerez avec eux et vous irez avec eux le moment venu. Je vous nomme même chef de l'expédition.

-Vraiment ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas de moi là bas ?

-C'est vrai, mais en vous nommant à la tête de cette opération, je sais que vous vous conduirez bien devant vos hommes, ainsi je m'assure une garantie sur votre attitude là bas devant des preuves qui pourraient vous mettre hors de vous dans d'autres circonstances.

-… vous êtes un vrai renard Pete, je suis impressionné. » s'exclama Jack. Et c'est ainsi que dès le lendemain, l'opération séduction de Jack, de Rose et du Docteur débuta. Pour Pete, lui c'est l'opération recrutement qui commença.

Le lendemain, Pete informa Jack que Igor serait absent des archives de 14 à 16, tous les jours. Ils se répartirent donc le temps de Ianto de cette manière, Rose irait lui tenir compagnie de 10 à 11, le Docteur de 11 à 12 et Jack de 14 à 16. Dès 10 heures donc, Rose se rendit aux archives. Elle fit alors la connaissance d'un jeune homme charmant, très poli et discret. Très vite, en même pas une semaine de cette relation, ils devinrent amis et il devint son confident. Seul point noir, Ianto était constamment surveillé par Igor, et chaque fois qu'il apparaissait, il s'installait entre les nouveaux amis un froid gênant. Igor donnait des frissons de dégout à Rose, son aspect était déjà bien assez répugnant mais elle savait aussi ce qu'il faisait au pauvre garçon.

A 11 heures, quand le docteur arrivait, généralement peu de temps après le départ de Rose, il prétendait toujours la chercher ce qui expliquait sa présence répété là bas, il trouvait Ianto, la tête et les épaules baissées, se faisant reprendre par Igor. Son arrivé interrompait les remontrances de Igor et le plus souvent, Igor se présentait devant lui et lui demandait ce qu'il désirait. Ce à quoi le Docteur répondait que son haleine l'indisposait et qu'il préférait parler à son jeune employé. Igor repartait donc vexé dans son bureau et laissait l'heure libre au Docteur et à Ianto pour faire connaissances. Les débuts furent un peu difficiles pour eux, le Docteur était d'un naturel assez jovial et il se liait souvent assez rapidement avec les gens, mais le plus souvent, il les mettait en détresse en détruisant leur travail ou une partie de leur vie … là il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ce fut donc difficile pour lui de trouver un premier sujet de conversation. Finalement, il s'élança difficilement sur le film que Rose lui avait fait voir la veille, une comédie musicale sur le roi Louis XIV de France. Heureusement, Ianto l'avait vu également et ils purent commencer une discussion sur ce sujet. Il eut alors la surprise de découvrir un jeune homme possédant une grande culture générale et qui avait décelé, comme lui, bon nombres d'erreurs historiques s'étant glissé dans la comédie mais s'accordèrent pour dire que c'était des erreurs nécessaire pour le succès de la pièce. Les jours suivants, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, d'histoire, de littérature, de film, d'art, de musique … divers sujets sur lesquels Ianto semblait posséder une véritable culture. Malheureusement, le Docteur se rendit vite compte que ce savoir ne sortait que des livres et que jamais il n'avait expérimenté ce dont il parlait. Il parlait de cinéma mais n'y avait été que rarement, il parlait d'art mais n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un musée et il n'avait jamais essayé de jouer à un quelconque instrument. D'expériences, il n'avait que son enfance et son adolescence, ainsi que la rue, mais il ne pouvait pas parler de cette dernière expérience, aussi son expérience se bornait elle aux seize premières années de sa vie. Le Docteur en était peiné lui qui avait plus de 900 ans d'expérience, il trouvait bien triste qu'un homme aussi jeune n'ai jamais fait de véritables choix. Il portait néanmoins à ce jeune homme une très grande affection et souhaitait que la situation se résolve rapidement et il espérait que Jack sache prendre soin de ce jeune homme si fort et si fragile à la fois, si sensible, une fois Igor mis hors d'état de nuire. Souvent, quand midi approchait, le Docteur proposait à Ianto de manger avec eux, mais le jeune homme jetait un coup d'œil à la porte du bureau d'Igor puis il baissait la tête et murmurait :

« Non merci, on déjeune toujours entre gens du même service, c'est une tradition. » mais le Docteur sentait bien que Ianto aurait voulu se joindre à eux mais qu'il n'osait pas, sans doute Igor le lui ferait payer si il mangeait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

A 13 h 55, Jack se planquait dans un placard du couloir menant aux archives. Il attendait de voir passer devant lui Igor puis il se précipitait dans les archives. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêtait, reprenait contenance, vérifiait que sa tenue soit impeccable, se plaquait son plus beau sourire sur les lèvres puis il rentrait dans les archives. Le travail de séduction commençait alors. Au fil de ses visites, Jack tombait de plus en plus amoureux de ce jeune homme. Il était totalement semblable à son Ianto avec toutefois quelques différences substantielles. Entre autre, au moins, il était sur que celui-ci était au moins gay, au pire bi … Il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'il était bien plus à l'aise avec son corps que son homologue de l'autre dimension. Son Ianto avait toujours été très prude et pudique, ce qui rajoutait selon lui à son charme. Ianto rougissait souvent au début, à ses allusions salaces et à ses regards lubriques et il avait refusé que Jack le voie nu, en pleine lumière avant au moins 1 mois après le début de leur relation. Alors Jack avait découvert que quand Ianto rougissait, il rougissait de partout … Ce Ianto était manifestement très à l'aise avec son corps et Jack avait vite découvert que le jeune homme n'était pas indifférent à sa présence. Il rougissait, souriait, gloussait et se pâmait, heureux des attentions d'un homme tel que Jack. Ce petit jeu de séduction de parts et d'autres le ravissait. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas connu avec l'autre Ianto. Leur relation avait dès le début été très sauvage, et ce n'est que par la suite que les sentiments étaient arrivés. Bien sur, il avait bien flirté au début, mais Ianto n'avait pas été très réceptif et ce n'est que parce que Ianto était fou de colère et de douleur que Jack avait réussi à le mettre dans son lit la première fois, découvrant alors sous l'aspect passif du majordome un véritable volcan. Pendant ses deux heures de temps libre avec son amour, Jack essayait de mieux le connaître mais le jeune homme était vraiment très secret. Jack comprenait pourquoi bien sur, mais malgré tout, ça le peinait de le voir si secret avec lui alors que son Ianto n'avait que peu de secret pour lui. Mais c'était un défi de plus à relever, et Jack adorait les défis.

Deux semaines passèrent et tous étaient sous le charme de Ianto. Pendant que Rose ou le Docteur tenait compagnie à Ianto, Jack passait ses matinées avec l'équipe chargée de perquisitionner chez Harding. Ils peaufinaient leurs techniques d'effraction et d'enquête, de relève d'indice. Ils s'étaient procurés les plans de la maison de Harding et l'étudiaient minutieusement pour prendre le moins de temps possible pour la perquisition. Jack appréciait cette petite équipe d'hommes expérimentés, discret et professionnel. Pete avait vraiment fait du bon boulot. Il avait pour second un jeune homme vraiment compétent qui avait acquis son savoir faire auprès de Mickey quand il était encore dans ce monde, il se nommait Jake. Jack avait tout de suite eut confiance en lui. Il était expérimenté, professionnel, et puis ils se ressemblaient un peu.

La perquisition chez Harding devait avoir lieu lundi prochain, mettant les nerfs de Jack à rude épreuves. Il avait déjà hâte d'y être mais craignait aussi ce qu'ils allaient découvrir dans l'antre du démon. Ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de prendre toujours autant de plaisir à la compagnie de Ianto tous les après-midi. Malheureusement, ce petit rituel connu une fin tragique. C'était un mercredi après midi et comme tous les jours, Jack avait attendu que Harding disparaisse pour rentrer dans les archives. A peine était t'il rentré qu'il remarqua tout de suite Ianto. Le pauvre semblait avoir quelques difficultés à se mouvoir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack le voyait comme ça. Depuis que Rose et le Docteur ainsi que lui venait rendre visite au jeune homme, Igor se montrait excessivement jaloux et il n'était pas rare qu'il prenne Ianto violemment entre midi pour décharger la pression qu'il ressentait. Le jeune homme en était souvent meurtri longtemps après ses « ébats » mais dès que Jack apparaissait, il lui faisait toujours le plus beau des sourires, oubliant la douleur, ne ressentant que le plaisir à sa vue. Malheureusement, Jack sentait encore que Ianto était réticent, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, Jack n'était pas sensé savoir pour son passé de prostitué et il devait s'inquiété de sa réaction s'il l'apprenait. De même que s'il apprenait sa relation avec ce chien de Igor. Ce mercredi après-midi donc, Ianto s'approcha doucement de Jack et lui tendit la main pour le saluer. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, Jack portait cette douce et fine main à ses lèvres et la baisait respectueusement et amoureusement. Ianto rougissait alors, lui rappelant tant son Ianto, sans doute lui non plus n'avait il jamais été traité avec tant de déférence. Ianto, comme d'habitude, retira sa main doucement et la pressa contre son cœur et comme d'habitude encore il lui demanda avec un gentil sourire s'il désirait un café. Jack répondait toujours oui et comme d'habitude, quand il lui fut servi, il dissimula une grimace dans sa tasse. Ça c'était une sacré différence avec son Ianto, celui-ci ne servait que du café soluble et ça avait un goût affreux. Son Ianto, même avec les deux bras cassé aurait refusé de servir ce genre de café à qui que ce soit. Mais tant pis, même si son café lui manquait, il se disait qu'il n'avait sans doute pas eut l'autorisation d'installer une vrai machine à café dans ce trou à rat au sous sol sans fenêtre. Jack commença alors à complimenter Ianto sur son magnifique costume noir et sur sa splendide chemise rouge sang qui lui allait si bien. Il prit entre ses doigts un fil qui dépassait de la manche du costume du jeune homme puis commença à jouer avec la main du jeune homme, tout en lui parlant, il la caressa, la chatouilla, l'effleura … tous deux étaient pris dans ce jeu hypnotique et ne virent pas la porte s'ouvrir sur Igor, revenu chercher un dossier qu'il avait oublié. Celui-ci vit rouge et claqua la porte derrière lui. Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers la porte. Ils virent alors un Igor cramoisi et écumant de rage, tremblant de colère, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Ianto récupéra rapidement sa main, mais pas assez vite pour que Igor ne la voie pas. Jack se redressa et Igor s'avança vers lui et lui dit :

« Vous êtes peut-être le protégé du directeur mais si vous venez ici pour empêcher mon employé de travailler et si vous n'êtes là que pour lui compter fleurette, je vous prierais de partir. » Jack savait que s'il restait encore, il apporterait encore plus problèmes à Ianto, aussi prit il le parti de partir en s'excusant. Il savait quelle punition attendait le jeune homme, aussi accéléra t'il son allure, ne voulant pas entendre le moindre bruit qui lui déchirerait le cœur. Il couru vers le bureau de Rose, sachant que celle-ci devait se trouver ailleurs avec le Docteur. Il s'effondra sur sa chaise et pris sa tête dans ses mains, pleurant de désespoir et de rage.

Jack passa une mauvaise nuit et le lendemain, quand il arriva à Torchwood, il n'avait que peu dormi mais il se mit d'arrache pied à l'entrainement pour être fin prêt pour le lundi suivant. A 10 h 05, il vit Rose arriver, suivi du Docteur et de Pete.

« Que ce passe t'il ?

-Quand je suis descendue pour voir Ianto, le bureau était fermé, ni lui ni Igor ne sont venu travailler aujourd'hui, je crains que ce qui c'est passé hier n'ait accéléré les choses Jack.

-Bien, nous sommes prêts, nous pouvons y aller dès maintenant.

-Non, Jack, vous vous êtes entraînés pour prendre d'assaut une maison vide, là il y aura deux personnes à l'intérieur vraisemblablement, vous ne pouvez pas y aller.

-Pete, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'y aller, quoi que vous disiez.

-Et on l'accompagnera. On n'a pas travaillé si longtemps pour au final ne rien faire et rester planter là les mains dans les poches. S'exclama Jake.

-… bien, mais dans ce cas, je vous accompagne. Je ne veux pas de débordement. Si il doit y avoir des sanctions contre Igor, c'est à moi de le faire, compris ?

-Je viens aussi !

-Non, Rose, c'est trop dangereux.

-Je resterais à l'extérieur avec le Docteur si vous voulez, mais je viens, c'est mon ami à moi aussi et je veux être là pour le soutenir s'il le faut. » Devant l'entêtement de la jeune femme, tous durent s'incliner, mais ils convinrent qu'elle resterait dehors avec le Docteur, dans une voiture avec un garde et qu'elle ne serait autorisé à sortir que au signal de Pete.

A midi dix, 2 camionnettes et 3 voitures s'arrêtèrent devant le 25 Drive Road, dans la banlieue de Londres. Des hommes en arme sortirent des camionnettes et des voitures, sauf d'une d'entre elle qui resta fermé avec à son bord, un chauffeur à l'avant, et à l'arrière, une jeune femme blonde et un homme en costume.

La brigade d'intervention enfonça la porte avec un bélier et pénétra dans l'appartement. Derrière eux, rentra un homme d'un certain âge, rouquin se dégarnissant et un bel homme au visage sérieux avec un long manteau semblant ancien. La porte d'entrée menait à la cuisine et en rentrant, Jack sourit en remarquant un percolateur dans un coin de la pièce. Il attendit le rapport des différentes unités chargés de vérifié chaque pièce. Il entendit plusieurs RAS puis un « il est ou le doc ? on a besoin de lui, il y a un blessé ! » se doutant qu'il s'agissait de Ianto, Jack fonça vers la direction de la voie. Elle venait de la chambre. Ses hommes le laissèrent passer, Pete le suivait. Il pénétra enfin dans la chambre. Ce qu'il vit le rendit malade mais il continua à avancé. Sur le lit, reposait comme il se l'était imaginé, Ianto, totalement nu, couché sur le ventre, le dos, les fesses et les jambes couverts de plaies, de bleus et de sang. Il ne doutait pas que l'avant de son corps devait être dans le même état. Il vit encore un filet de sang s'échapper de son anus maltraité. Jack se réveilla de son cauchemar et s'avança vers le lit. Il tira le drap sur le corps de Ianto tandis que Pete faisait sortir les soldats et demandait le docteur du groupe d'intervention. Celui-ci fini par arriver et il commença tout de suite à manipuler Ianto pour vérifier ses plaies et voir s'il n'avait rien de cassé. Celui-ci se réveilla sous la douleur que le docteur lui imposait. Il papillonna des yeux puis un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche. Aussitôt, Jack lui saisi la main et se porta dans son champs de vision.

« Ianto, c'est moi.

-Hum … Jack ?

-Oui. Je suis là, je suis venu t'aider.

-Non … va t'en … il est parti chercher à manger, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir … si il te trouve ici, il te tuera. » Jack souri, amusé que le jeune homme s'inquiète pour lui, mais surtout qu'il croit que son bourreau puisse avoir le dessus sur lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me fera rien … et je m'assurerais qu'il ne te touche plus non plus. »

Mais ses paroles restèrent sans réponse, le jeune homme s'était à nouveau évanoui. Le docteur annonça qu'il allait demander une ambulance pour le transporter à l'hôpital tandis que Jack sortait de la chambre pour prévenir son équipe que la cible allait arrivée. On fit disparaître les camionnettes et les voitures devant la maison, on maintint l'état de santé de Ianto suffisamment bon pour attendre l'arrivée de l'ambulance … et tous les hommes se tinrent aux aguets, en attente de la cible. Peu de temps après, on vit apparaître au bout de la rue, Igor Harding. Il remonta la rue les bras chargés de courses. Il s'approcha encore de la maison. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et chercha ses clés. Il introduisit ses clés dans la serrure de la porte. Il ouvrit la porte, et là, il fut happé dans la maison par des mains étrangères. On le délesta de ses sacs, de ses clés, on le plaqua au sol et on lui passa les menottes. On fit revenir les camionnettes et on le transporta dans l'une d'elle, direction de siège de Torchwood, dans une salle d'interrogatoire qui n'est pas sensé exister dans ce bâtiment, au 3ème sous-sol, celui qui n'est pas sensé exister non plus. Et ce n'est que dans la camionnette, encadré de toute part par des soldats armés, que Igor compris ce qui lui arrivait vraiment.

Quand Ianto se réveilla enfin, il avait chaud et malgré quelques douleurs, il sentait que ses blessures avaient été pansées et soignées et bizarrement, il se sentait en sécurité. Il rechigna à ouvrir les yeux mais une main fraiche sur son front le pris par surprise et il sursauta en les ouvrant. Il vit alors les cheveux blonds et les yeux chocolat de son amie.

« Rose ?

-Ah, Ianto, tu te réveil enfin ? On était inquiets. Comment te sens-tu ?

-… ça peut aller. Ou suis-je ? pas à l'hôpital en tout cas.

-Non, tu es chez mon père, dans une chambre d'ami.

-Dans la maison du directeur Tyler ?

-Oui.

-Mais …

-On n'a pas voulu te laisser aller seul à l'hôpital alors on te soigne ici. Un médecin passe 3 fois par jour pour vérifier ton état mais à part tes multiples … blessures … tu n'as rien de bien grave.

-Il est réveillé ? demanda une voie féminine.

-Oui maman, il est réveillé, tu peux venir.

-Ah, c'est parfait, j'ai fais du thé, je savais qu'il se réveillerait pour boire mon thé.

-Oui maman, il ne s'est réveillé que pour ça, pour boire ton thé. Déclara Rose d'une voie ironique.

-Bonjour Ianto, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, je m'appel Jackie Tyler, je suis la maman de Rose et la femme de Pete.

-Enchanté madame.

-Oh, je vous en pris, appelez moi Jackie. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? » On aida Ianto à se redresser sur son lit, callant ses coussins derrière son dos et Jackie lui donna une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud. Rose en avait profité pour entrouvrir légèrement les rideaux, éclairant un peu plus la pièce. Ianto vit qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre assez vaste, avec une armoire, un meuble télé avec une télé, un canapé, une table et des chaises non loin. Il était lui-même assis dans un grand lit deux places avec de doux draps en coton. Il put alors regarder Jackie et remarqua sans le moindre doute que c'était la mère de Rose, elles se ressemblaient tant. Il attendit qu'elles soient toutes les deux servis puis goûta ce thé. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce thé brulant, laissant son arôme envahir son palais.

« Jackie, ce thé est vraiment magnifique.

-Merci Ianto, je savais que mon thé vous réveillerait… » Rose ri et Jackie la regarda contrarié. Ce moment était si apaisant, si agréable. Ces femmes étaient si douces, lui qui n'avait connu que brutalité depuis tant d'années. Une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil et rapidement il la fit disparaître. Rose et Jackie feignirent de ne pas la remarquée puis Rose, au bout de quelques instants, demanda :

« Ianto, de quoi te souviens tu ?

-… de Jack … il était là ?

-Oui, il est venu pour te sauver. Il tient énormément à toi tu sais.

-… pourquoi ? Il a vu … des choses, il ne devrait pas s'attacher à moi. Je ne suis pas bon pour lui … pas … pure …

-Il le sait, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Comment ça il le sait ? demanda paniqué Ianto. Rose regarda sa mère avec reproche, Jackie avait encore trop parlé.

-… tu sais, en fait, on … mon père se souvenait que tu avais été embauché d'une drôle de façon et … il a mené l'enquête … et donc, on a découvert ton passé, et comment tu étais rentré à Torchwood … mais on n'avait pas de preuve de ce que t'avais fait Harding alors on en a cherché …

-Et c'est pour ça que vous avez fait connaissance avec moi ? vous m'espionniez ? vous m'avez trompés ? Pendant tout ce temps, vous étiez juste intéressés de coincer Igor et c'est tout ? Toi, le Docteur … et Jack aussi ?

-Non, non, certainement pas. Enfin, au début, c'était bien pour ça mais ensuite, tu es réellement devenu mon ami, je t'adore, tu es mon confident, je t'ai dis des choses que je n'ai jamais dis à personne d'autres. Je sais que le Docteur t'apprécie aussi pour ce que tu es, et qu'il n'a pas cherché à te berner. Quand à Jack … il n'a jamais joué avec toi, ça j'en suis sûre, maintenant …je ne peux pas te dire à sa place ses sentiments pour toi, tu devras l'interroger toi-même … mais Ianto, je peux t'assurer que nous n'avons fait ça que pour toi, que nous n'avons jamais pensé qu'à ta santé et que nous ne t'avons pas trompés. » Rose soupira et quitta la pièce, accompagné de sa mère. Ianto s'était recroquevillé sous les couvertures, pleurant ses espoirs perdus d'une amitié sincère avec Rose et le Docteur et d'un amour réel entre Jack et lui.

C'est le Docteur qui pénétra dans sa chambre le soir pour lui apporter son repas. Ianto lui tourna intentionnellement le dos, toujours recroquevillé sous sa couverture, il avait trop honte de ce qu'il avait fait pour regarder ses amis en face.

Pendant deux jours, ses amis lui apportèrent tous ses repas, même Pete lui avait apporté un repas une fois, accompagné de Jackie, et un médecin passait trois fois par jour pour vérifier ses blessures qui cicatrisaient vite et bien. Mais pendant ses deux jours, il ne décrocha pas un mot à ses amis, encore sous le choque des révélations de Jackie. Pour le troisième jour, à midi, quand le Docteur et Rose lui apportèrent son repas sur un plateau, il ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Si comme tu le dis, Jack ne jouait pas avec moi, pourquoi n'est-il pas encore passé me voir ? Je le dégoute, je le savais. Vous avez été cruel, vous n'auriez pas du me laisser espérer.

-… Ianto, nous sommes vraiment tes amis et les sentiments de Jack pour toi sont réels, j'en suis sur. Depuis que nous t'avons libéré des griffes d'Igor, il est toujours resté à Torchwood, pour l'interroger et lui faire avouer … ce qu'il t'avait fait subir. Je le connais, je suis persuadé qu'il ne reviendra pas ici tant qu'il n'aura pas pressé Igor comme un citron et qu'il n'en aura pas tiré tout le jus. Quand il aura fini, sa première étape sera de venir te voir, avant même de dormir ou de prendre une douche, alors soit patient et surtout … bon courage … »

Et les deux amants sortirent. Depuis ce jour, Ianto sorti peu à peu la tête de l'eau et reparla avec ses amis. Ils ne faisaient pas preuve de pitié à son égard, ce qui lui rendait bien sur la tâche plus facile. Il apprit également à apprécié Jackie, et à avoir un peu moins peur de Pete, le grand patron.

Ça faisait une semaine déjà que Ianto était chez les Tyler. Il avait eut l'autorisation de se lever et d'aller à la salle d'eau mais il ne devait pas encore quitter la chambre. Il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, depuis ses 16 ans, depuis qu'il avait quitté Cardiff pour faire la pute à Londres, il n'avait pas eu de grasse matinée, pas un jour de congé et encore moins de personnes pour le chouchouter. Il se sentait bien ici, tout le monde était gentil avec lui et prenait soin de lui … et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à les remercier en se glissant le soir dans leurs lits.

Ce soir là, il était fatigué. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter et rire avec Rose, comme deux vieux amis, devant un film qu'ils avaient à peine regardés, little buddha. Finalement, à 3 heures du matin, le Docteur en eut assez d'avoir un lit vide (même si normalement, ils n'étaient pas sensé dormir ensemble avant le mariage, Pete était très vieux jeu et très protecteur envers sa fille …) et vint chercher sa dulcinée. Ianto s'était quasiment tout de suite endormi mais un léger bruit et un courant d'air le réveilla. Il ne dormait jamais complètement, Igor profitait souvent de la nuit pour venir lui rendre visite dans sa « chambre ». Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux, et senti des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos. Il ne pensa pas au fait que Igor était en prison. Il ne pensa pas au fait qu'il était en sécurité dans la grande maison bardée de dispositifs de sécurité et de garde des Tyler. Tout ce à quoi il pensa c'était qu'il allait encore sentir ses doigts froids glisser sur sa peau et le glacer. Il garda fermement ses yeux fermés et se crispa sous ses couvertures. Il senti une présence s'approcher et fit tout pour éviter que ses tremblements ne se remarquent. Une main passa dans ses cheveux et il senti qu'on lui donnait un baiser sur le crane. Surpris, il sursauta et failli casser le menton de l'homme qui l'avait embrassé. Celui-ci poussa un « Eh » retentissant puis alluma la lampe de chevet. Ianto s'était assis et avait remonté genoux et couvertures sous son menton. Le temps que sa vue s'habitue à la soudaine luminosité, il remarqua le capitaine Jack Harkness au pied de son lit.

« … Jack ?

-Ianto, tu vas bien ? tu m'as fait peur.

-Tu m'as fait peur aussi je te ferais remarquer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-… Rien, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. … tu vas bien ?

-Je … oui, ça va. Hum, le Docteur m'a dit que tu interrogeais Igor ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Et … j'ai fini. Il est en prison maintenant, il ne t'embêtera plus jamais, je te le promets. » Des larmes commencèrent à poindre aux yeux de Ianto :

« Comment tu peux en être sur ?

-Parce que avec toutes les preuves qu'on a contre lui … les vidéos … les photos … le … site Internet … il y a tellement de preuves contre lui que tu n'a même pas besoin de témoigner. Il est en prison … à perpétuité … et même si ce n'était pas le cas … je resterais avec toi … près de toi. Pour toujours. » Les larmes coulèrent maintenant sur les joues de Ianto et il bredouilla :

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? tu as vu toutes ses … preuves … tu sais ce que j'ai fais, tu sais ce que je suis … comment tu pourrais avoir envi de …

-chttt, je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu. Ce que tu as fais m'importe peu, ce qui est important c'est ce que tu feras maintenant, sans cet homme derrière toi… et je serais là pour t'aider. Ianto, je veux une relation sérieuse entre nous mais si tu ne veux pas … si c'est trop tôt, j'attendrais, ou je deviendrais ton ami … mais je veux faire parti de ta vie.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'une pute, tu mérites tellement mieux et je … » il ne put finir sa phrase, un sanglot l'interrompit et il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Jack s'assit sur le lit, près de lui et le pris dans ses bras, le berça, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Puis il s'installa plus confortablement, remonta les draps sur Ianto, resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme endormi, éteignit la lumière et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir sur Jackie portant un plateau avec le petit déjeuner. Ils ne l'entendirent pas s'approcher et étouffer une exclamation de surprise en voyant Jack dans le lit de son jeune patient, ils ne l'entendirent pas non plus repartir et refermer la porte. Ils étaient chacun dans de beaux rêves, bien au chaud, blotti l'un contre l'autre.

Pour le déjeuner, Jack réussi à convaincre Ianto de descendre manger dans la salle à manger, avec tout le monde, sortir de cette chambre lui ferait le plus grand bien et puis … il serait là si jamais il avait une quelconque faiblesse et il pourrait alors le porter dans ses bras forts et musclés. Ianto donna une tape sur le bras de Jack mais il rougissait, preuve que ses attentions le touchaient.

Appuyé sur le bras de Jack, Ianto rejoignit donc la famille Tyler dans la salle à manger pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Ils passèrent un déjeuner dans la bonne humeur puis une fois le repas fini, ils passèrent au salon. Alors, Pete pris son expression de fin du monde et dit :

« Ianto, je suis content que tu es suffisamment eut confiance pour descendre mais j'ai parlé avec un psychologue et il m'a expliqué que tant que tu n'évacueras pas ce que tu as vécu, tu ne pourrais pas avancer. C'est mauvais de tout garder pour soit alors il faut que tu en parle. Je sais que c'est un peu précipité, mais si tu veux, nous t'écoutons. J'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être mieux pour toi de le dire à des personnes de confiances plutôt qu'à un psychologue que tu ne connaîtrais pas. »

Ianto hésita mais Jack, assis juste à côté de lui, lui pris la main et l'embrassa sur le crane, l'encourageant à se confier.

« En fait, j'ai quitté Cardiff quand j'ai eu 16 ans … mon père était violent avec ma sœur et moi depuis que ma mère était morte dans un accident de voiture alors que je n'avais que 10 ans. Il a commencé par perdre son travail puis il a commencé à boire, et pour finir, il a commencé à nous battre. Ma sœur avait deux ans de plus que moi, c'était elle l'ainée mais en tant que garçon, j'ai toujours crus que c'était de mon devoir d' « absorber » la colère de notre père et de tout prendre sur moi alors je le provoquais sciemment souvent pour éviter qu'il ne tape sur ma sœur. Dès qu'elle a eut 18 ans, elle a quitté la maison et à voulu demandé ma garde mais bien sur, ça n'a jamais fonctionné. Elle n'avait que 18 ans, un travail de serveuse et ne pouvait s'offrir qu'un studio avec son salaire. A deux elle n'aurait pas réussi à s'en sortir et elle refusait que je quitte l'école. Malgré tout, je ne supportais plus d'être près de cet homme alors, au risque de faire de la peine à ma sœur, j'ai fugué. J'avais assez d'argent sur moi pour me payer le bus jusqu'à Londres. Après, j'étais persuadé qu'un jeune homme volontaire et travailleur comme moi trouverait facilement du travail. Pff, j'étais bien naïf alors. Bien sur, personne ne voulait embaucher un mineur et au bout d'une semaine, je n'avais plus d'argent. J'ai réussi à garder ma chambre d'hôtel pendant encore une semaine en évitant le propriétaire et le gardien puis une nuit, ils ont fait une descente dans ma chambre, ils m'ont jeté dehors avec seulement un pantalon et un tee-shirt, ils ont gardé le reste de mes affaires comme payement de ma chambre. J'ai alors passé ma première nuit dans la rue. On était en plein mois de novembre alors et il faisait bien froid. J'ai trouvé une bouche d'aération du métro dans une rue et je me suis couché dessus pour avoir de la chaleur. Le lendemain, j'ai erré dans Londres à la recherche d'un travail mais toujours rien. Je suis resté 3 jours sans manger et en dormant dehors puis je me suis évanoui. Je me suis réveillé dans une maison qui me semblait accueillante. Elle était habitée par un homme qui avait la trentaine et dès mon réveil il a exigé que je le paye en nature pour la nuit au chaud et pour le pull qu'il me donnait. C'était ma première pipe alors, et je m'en suis très mal tiré mais pour lui, ça n'avait pas grand importance, il m'a forcé et puis il m'a jeté à nouveau dans le rue, avec toujours rien dans le ventre … à part … Bref, vu que je « savais » faire ça, je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être proposer mes « services », après tout, d'autres en vivait. Je me suis donc retrouvé dans le quartier des putes cette nuit là et j'ai proposé mes services à un gars en voiture mais mon manège ne plaisait pas aux autres alors ils m'ont chopés et ils voulaient me tabasser parce que j'empiétais sur leur territoire. L'un d'entre eux me pris en pitié et demanda aux autres de me laisser tranquille. On a discuté et il m'a proposé de me loger et de me rencarder avec des vieux qui aimaient les « jeunes », un autre terme pour dire les pédophiles. Lui-même avait à peine 18 ans et sortait de ce réseau. Il en connaissait tous les rouages. Il savait entre autre que les mineurs avaient plus de chance avec ces personnes là qu'avec ceux de la rue, qui n'avaient pas ses mœurs. Je lui dis alors que je ne faisais que les fellations, que je n'étais pas prêt pour plus, il me répondit alors que je ne gagnerais pas grand-chose avec seulement ça mais il voyait que j'étais effrayer alors il me prit sous son aile. Il me mena à son appartement et il m'initia au plaisir physique. Ce fut lui mon premier et maintenant, après coup, je lui en suis reconnaissant. Si ça avait été un client, je ne suis pas sur qu'il aurait pris autant de délicatesse que Fitz à me préparer et à me faire prendre du plaisir. Dès le lendemain, il me mena à certaines connaissances à lui qui appréciait les jeunes garçons. J'avais l'avantage de faire plus jeune que mon âge malgré tout, Fitz m'avait fait raser mon pubis pour me faire passer pour un pré-pubère un peu grand … C'est comme ça que commença vraiment ma vie de prostitué. On peut dire ce qu'on veut malgré tout, ce n'était pas si horrible. Comme ils me croyaient beaucoup plus jeune que ce que j'étais, ils étaient assez gentils et essayaient de m'éviter toute douleur. C'est d'ailleurs là que je fis la connaissance de Igor. C'était un habitué. Ce fut mon lot quotidien pendant 3 ans mais à côté, j'essayais de faire quelques combines. Je me fit arrêter plusieurs fois, puis, quand j'eu 20 ans, il était évident que je n'étais plus mineur, alors je me suis retrouvé à faire le tapin sur le trottoir, comme les autres. C'était bien plus dégradant, plus dangereux, plus douloureux et bien moins bien payé que ce que je faisais avant mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'assumais donc et je faisais le tapin. Je continuais à vivre avec Fitz qui était un véritable grand frère pour moi … avec quelques petits à côté quand nous étions trop seuls. Il était super, il me protégeait, me conseillait, me trouvait quelque fois des clients faciles … Mais un soir, Fitz n'est pas rentré à la maison. Je ne me suis pas inquiété, ça arrivait qu'il trouve de bons clients ou plusieurs pour la soirée mais quand deux jours furent passé, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. J'allais voir un type qui s'appelait Danny, il connaissait tout et tout le monde, si on cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, c'était à lui qu'il fallait s'adresser. Je suis donc aller le voir et lui ai demandé des nouvelles de Fitz. Avant de me donner mon renseignement, il me fit payer en nature puis, alors qu'il remontait son pantalon, il m'annonça froidement que Fitz était mort. Il avait accepté une passe un peu hard et elle avait fini en tragédie. Il s'était fait tuer par des sados. Ce fut terrible pour moi, je venais de perdre un ami, un amant, mais surtout un merveilleux grand frère.

Ça arrivait quelque fois, que des putes meurs sous les coups de clients, mais jamais quelqu'un que je connaissais. J'étais anéanti. Je restais terré dans mon appartement deux semaines puis je retournais sur le trottoir. Je n'avais pas fini mon deuil mais je manquais d'argent. C'est bizarre parce qu'à l'époque, chercher un travail normal ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. J'étais pourtant majeur et pouvais donc travailler normalement mais je ne sais pas, je n'y pensais pas. Je retournais donc sur le trottoir et là, je tombais de haut. En fait je l'ignorais mais Fitz me protégeait vraiment. A peine avais-je mis un pied à mon emplacement habituel que 5 putes me sont tombés dessus, m'ont emmené dans une rue annexe et m'ont tabassé. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce soir là mais je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital bien amoché. Quand je suis retourné dans la rue, j'ai pu faire deux passes puis ils m'ont à nouveau tabassé. A mon deuxième réveil à l'hôpital, je compris que je ne devais plus retourner à mes endroits habituels, que je devais trouver d'autres endroits, d'autres trottoirs. Malheureusement, Fitz m'avait tant protégé que je ne connaissais rien des us et coutumes de la rue et je m'attirais des problèmes. Je fus rapidement pourchassé par 3 maques et je dût courir très vite pour leur échapper. Finalement, je me perdis dans les petites rues de la ville et je pris appui contre un immeuble délabré pour reprendre mon souffle. Je vis alors apparaître devant moi une paire de chaussure marron qui m'était familier. C'était Igor. Il me reconnu et me proposa le marché que vous savez. Je savais que je ne survivrais pas à la rue si je continuais et j'avais envi d'un environnement stable alors j'acceptais. Il me dit malgré tout que je devais être très gentil avec lui parce qu'il acceptait de prendre soin de moi alors que j'étais beaucoup trop âgé et pendant qu'il proposait mes services à Torchwood, je restais chez lui pendant 3 semaines et j'étais très gentil. Notre vie s'organisa ensuite, avec lui ne me quittant pas, restant toujours à mes côtés, 24h sur 24, 7j/7 … c'était vraiment fatiguant mais j'avais trop peur qu'il ne révèle mon passé au boulot et d'être renvoyé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Alors je restais près de lui … jusqu'à votre venue. » Ianto mis fin à son long monologue. Il avait la voie un peu rauque d'avoir tant parler et ce fut la main de Jackie portant un verre d'eau se téléportant dans son champ de vision qui l'obligea à sortir de ses souvenirs. Il la remercia d'un sourire et pris le verre pour le boire. Pendant tout son récit, Jack l'avait soutenu en lui tenant une main et de l'autre, il lui caressait les cheveux ou lui massait le cou, le réconfortant et le soutenant. Quand Ianto eut fini de boire, il lui prit le verre et le posa sur la table basse devant lui, puis il approcha son visage et effleura ses lèvres des siennes en lui disant « tu as été très courageux, bravo. Courage, c'est bientôt fini. » Ianto avait alors fermé les yeux en sentant son souffle sur ses lèvres, savourant son odeur hors du commun et tellement électrisante, sensuelle … Ianto pris une grand inspiration puis rouvrit ses yeux, comme au sorti d'un rêve merveilleusement torride, faisant sourire toutes les autres personnes de la pièce.

Ianto leur parla ensuite de sa vie avec Igor, du fait que personne ne devait savoir qu'il habitait avec l'homme alors que quand Igor rentrait dans sa rue en voiture, il devait se cacher sur la banquette arrière. Que ensuite, l'homme garait directement son véhicule dans le garage et que lui, ne devait sortir que quand la porte s'était refermée. Que, comme personne ne devait savoir qu'ils habitaient ensemble, quand Igor n'était pas là, il vivait dans une petite pièce, dans le garage, au dessus de la voiture. Il n'avait pas le droit de répondre au téléphone ou d'ouvrir la porte. Il ne devait jamais sortir ni s'approcher des fenêtres. En fait, il était en prison, littéralement vu qu'il avait même droit aux visites nocturnes. Il ne raconta pas l'intimité de leur relation mais tous avaient vu les photos de divers instruments, chaînes et autres et imaginaient bien l'horreur qu'il avait du vivre. A la fin de son récit, Ianto avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Jack, dissimulant ses larmes.

A partir de ce jour, une routine s'installa, il était prévu que Ianto ne revienne pas au travail avant d'être totalement rétabli, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, aussi son retour n'était pas prévu avant deux semaines. Jack, pour remercier Pete et son équipe, avait prévu de travailler pour Torchwood aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait et vu son expérience, il commandait l'équipe d'intervention qui avait opéré dans la maison de Harding. Aussi, chaque matin, il accompagnait Pete, Rose et le Docteur à Canari Whorf. Toute la journée, Ianto la passait donc en compagnie de Jackie et de Tony, à s'occuper de la maison et du jardin. Ça le reposait, le détendait et pour lui, c'était une véritable thérapie. En plus, le bébé était adorable avec les yeux bleus de sa mère et les cheveux rouquins de son père. Il avait une véritable gueule d'ange. Le soir, il répartissait sa soirée avec Rose, qui était devenue sa véritable meilleure amie et son amoureux.

Jack et lui avaient décidés de ne pas encore se donner l'un à l'autre. En fait, c'était une décision de Jack, et ça avait tellement peiné Ianto qu'il en avait pleuré quand il le lui avait annoncé. Pour lui, c'était la preuve qu'il dégouttait Jack, il ne voulait pas toucher son corps parce qu'il avait été souillé et donc, il était sur que jamais il n'aurait de relation sérieuse avec l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer. Jack lui expliqua alors qu'il l'aimait profondément mais qu'il voulait que son corps soit totalement remis avant de reprendre une activité physique. Ensuite, pour le consoler, il lui avait promis que quand il le prendrait pour la première fois, plus jamais il ne pourrait s'asseoir sans penser à cette nuit si enchantée mais ensuite si douloureuse.

La suite de leur vie se passa ensuite tranquillement. Ianto repris le travail et vécu sa première nuit d'amour avec Jack. Et comme celui-ci le lui avait promis, il s'en souvint longtemps … très longtemps. Ils restèrent chez les Tyler presque un an puis finalement, ils cherchèrent leur propre appartement pour avoir plus d'intimité et éviter que Pete ne débarque en pleine nuit et en plein moment intense réclamer du silence parce que bordel de merde, il y en a demain qui vont devoir prendre des décisions importantes et qui ont besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant, alors merci de mettre une sourdine. Donc, ils se trouvèrent un charmant petit appartement à mi chemin entre Torchwood et la maison des Tyler ou, bien qu'ils n'y habitent plus, ils venaient régulièrement pour dîner ou simplement en visite. Peu de temps après leur déménagement, ils furent conviés au mariage de Rose et du Docteur. Jack fut le témoin du Docteur et Ianto celui de Rose.

Jack et Ianto vécurent heureux pendant très longtemps, bien que quelques disputes éclatèrent certaines fois, notamment à cause de la jalousie maladive de Jack mais jamais rien ne pu les séparer. Finalement, au bout de 20 ans passé dans cette dimension, Jack eut la nostalgie de sa dimension et voulu repartir. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait tout expliqué à son jeune amant et celui-ci, au lieu d'être jaloux de son autre lui, avait été impressionné par la force de l'amour que lui portait Jack. Il accepta donc d'accompagner son amant dans sa dimension, sachant que tant qu'il n'était pas séparer de son amant, rien ne pourrait lui arriver et qu'il serait toujours heureux. Ianto mourut à l'âge très honorable de 101 ans, aidé par les technologies aliens. Quand il mourut, Jack fut inconsolable pendant 3 mois puis finalement, l'ayant promis à son amant, il ressorti et refit sa vie. Mais plus jamais il n'eut d'amant et il ne se maria jamais non plus. Il avait besoin quelque fois de se défoulé mais jamais personne ne pourra remplacer son amant dans son esprit.

Quand finalement face-de-beau mourut et qu'il poussa son dernier soupir devant le Docteur, Martha Johns et sœur Anne, sa dernière pensée ne fut pas pour le message qu'il venait de passer ni ce qui allait arriver dans le futur au Docteur, mais qu'il rejoignait enfin son amant qui lui avait tant manqué.

FIN

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, ça fait tjs plaisir. Pour info, l'idée originale était de faire de Ianto une prostitué toujours en activité mais en fait, en plein récit, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment hard et pas joyeux, j'ai donc changé d'idée pour ça. En plus, c'est plus plaisant à écrire que les fics vraiment hardcore.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Bonne continuation


End file.
